Plastic articles, such as vinyl siding with simulated woodgrain or multicolored appearance, and methods of forming such plastic articles are known. One known process for forming vinyl siding with a simulated woodgrain appearance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,101. The patent states that the process produces a synthetic plastic wood product with a multi-color effect.